Perfect
by TG68
Summary: "Our love was more than a flame rekindled, but an untamed fire that burned and pierced all darkness. Our love wasn't selfish or self-serving. No, it was the purest thing I had ever known." Tidus's thoughts upon returning, and of the new Yuna. [Tidus POV]


**_I don't own Final Fantasy X-2. Just the story, enjoy!_**

* * *

 _PERFECT~_

I didn't know how late it was. Maybe it was 3? Maybe 5? I just couldn't sleep. All I wanted to do was stare at the beautiful sleeping woman laying next me. As we laid in her cramped little bed, I thought about how I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world than right here. It was hard to believe that I was back, back to where it all began. Though I had been awake all day until this point- a new day breaking- I didn't want to sleep. Perhaps it was because I was more than scared, but terrified that I might disappear again, and she would be gone. That I would open my eyes, and she wouldn't exist anywhere near me. That I wouldn't be able to hold her in my arms again. She stirred a bit in her peaceful slumber, and I pulled the sheets to cover her naked torso.

How did I get so lucky? Yuna was everything I thought I could never could have. Her love was unlike any love I had ever known-pure, loyal, and patient. She could have moved on and found an easier life, yet, she spent her years searching for me. As I went to push back a piece of hair that had slipped past her shoulder to the ground, she smiled; her hand held on to mine. "You are staring again." Her eyes were still closed as she pulled my hand to her cheek. Softly caressing her cheek, I answered, "I just wanted to look at you a bit longer, that's all." She let out a small laugh. "You've been looking all day."

It was true. Ever since the moment she jumped off that aircraft and into my arms, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was a different person, yet still the woman I fell in love with years ago. She wasn't the shy and insecure Yuna I first met. No, this Yuna was confident, bold, and... Ahem sexier. Not that she wasn't before, Yuna always had that a charm about her. Now she was just confident enough to show it. Thankfully it was dark, so she couldn't see my cheeks redden a bit thinking about her like that. "It's kind of hard not to." She laughed again before scooting closer to me. She laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" I heard her softly say. It was funny, because here I was, the dream brought here by the faiths. Yet when I look at her, when I look into those green and blue eyes, I can't help but wonder which one of us is the dream. "Yuna?"

"Hmm?"

"It must have been hard." I ran my fingers through her hair and my eyes traced the borders of her face before looking into her eyes. I heard her take a deep breath and release it slowly. "Everyday", she answered. "Why? Why did you go through all of that? Wouldn't you have been happier completely forgetting me?" She rose her head to look at me. "Even if there was a one percent chance, I'd search all of the world just to have this moment with you." The sincerity in her eyes never broke contact with mine. "Sure, I probably could have found an easier love, but with you…" She paused a moment as her eyes glazed over with tears she had long held in. "It's real- our love, no matter how much it goes through. When I'm with you, love for me is true, and I never want to feel that way with anyone else." She smiled sweetly, closing her eyes just enough to let one soft tear trace a path down her cheek. "I just knew someday my words would reach you."

It was then I realized something important. Yuna had made her feeling clear, but I never got the chance to tell her my feelings. I took for granted all the chances she looked at me waiting to hear me say all these words back. I guess I never thought I needed to say it, because I thought she just knew. I never once told her, even when I had to leave her. Maybe I was afraid, afraid I would hold her back from loving someone else better than me. Maybe I just didn't want the first time I said these things to be our last. She needed to know. I needed her to know, regardless of tomorrow, or any day after. Whether it be my last time or the first of many, I didn't want to go on without my words reaching her as well. "Yuna?" She turned her head to face me again. "I love you. I have always loved you. From the moment I met you, you were the most beautiful thing I had laid eyes on. The night we had our kiss, I knew you were the one. I'm so glad that it's you, because I couldn't imagine a world without you."

Ironic, because not long ago, for me anyway, I was ready to go back home to Zanarkand, telling Yuna how much I wanted to show her my home. Now looking into her eyes entirely engaged, there was no home without her in it. "You've become my heart Yuna: my everything, my forever. I am so proud of everything you've done, and I am more than excited for everything you have yet to do. Yuna, if I can, may I stay by your side?" She answered me with a kiss. Her kisses were as sweet as they were passionate. She made my heart race more than any kind of sport ever could. She pulled back and smiled at me. "Please stay by my side, always." I smiled back at her. "Always."

Leaning over until I hovered on top of her, the sheets slid down my bare back, revealing her naked form. My hands locked in hers, holding them in place above her head. I kissed her like it was the very first time. Our bodies molded together once again, her breasts against my chest, hands touching every part each of one another. For what could have been hours, our bodies danced to the rhythm of our heartbeats. We made love again and, in that moment, I lost track of all sense of time. Our love was more than a flame rekindled, but an untamed fire that burned and pierced all darkness. Our love wasn't selfish or self-serving. No, it was the purest thing I had ever known.

Since the dawn had broken through the windows, casting beautiful shadows across the room, I knew I had spent the whole night with her, and this time it wasn't a dream. I held Yuna in my arms, as we both just stared at the light's beams coloring the room in gray and green. I could feel sleep creeping down on both of us. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her heart. "I love you, Tidus." Looking down at her beautiful face, I kissed her head gently and pulled her closer. Yuna was better than any dream; she was just perfect. "Yuna?" She let out a small laugh as she cuddled me closer.

"Yes Tidus?"

"Will you marry me?


End file.
